DIO goes to High School
by Bubalubagus
Summary: It's DIO's first day at Bayside High and he has an interesting encounter with Zack Morris.


It was DIO's first day of high school, and he was on the prowl for fresh meat. Walking into the hallway he saw a couple of kids hanging out by a locker, 'First Blood, time to establish to these peons just who they're dealing with.' he thought.

Approaching the fellow students DIO spoke like the arrogant bitch boy that he is "Hello there, I'm Zack, you must be our new student DIO." said Zack politely "Oh, So you know my name" said DIO cooly "Yes, I am the one and only DIO." "Well it's great to have you here at Bayside." said Zack.

DIO chuckled evilly "It would seem so, how great it is that I, DIO, would be given a chance to meet you Zack." DIO said, building up to his eventual attack "Um, yeah, so are you English or something?" asked Zack "Indeed, I suppose my more refined speech and mannerisms would indicate that I hail from such an esteemed country."

"Um, what exactly do you mean by more refined?" asked Zack, taking some offense 'I've got him now!' thought DIO "It would only make sense that I, DIO, would be superior to all others." he said "Oh really? And what makes you think that?" asked Zack "Ha, you fool, I, DIO, am the most beautiful, powerful, and intelligent being in existence."

"If you're so beautiful then why are you wearing that?" asked Zack, referring to DIO's attire. He was wearing sunglasses, a turban, and a heavy cloak, he was completely covered, it's a wonder that he could even see in there "You fool, I, DIO, am a vampire!"

"Pfft, hahaha!" laughed Zack "Hey everyone! Check out dweeb tron 5000 over here! He said he's a vampire!" "Yeah! Nice outfit dude! Not! Hahahaha" said some random jackass, all of the kids laughed like it was the funniest thing on planet earth.

"Imbeciles! The mighty DIO will destroy you!" said DIO "Whatever" said Zack, making a "w" with his hands, he walked to class and the other kids left. DIO used The World to stop time and get in front of Zack. When he resumed time though, Zack was staring at him oddly.

"What did you just do?" asked Zack "You fool, the mighty DIO is far stronger than you can imagine!" said DIO "Time out" said Zack, stopping time. Zack walked around DIO and jumped back in fear when he saw DIO turn to face him.

"NANI? H-how are you moving during stopped time?" asked Dio "I should be asking you that, considering I was the one who stopped time!" said Zack " _You_ stopped time?" he asked "Yes? Can you stop time as well?" asked Zack "BAKANA! How is it that someone has invaded my world of stopped time?" asked DIO.

"Hey, you referred to yourself in the first person this time." commented Zack "Why you!" said DIO, he ran toward Zack to attack him, but he stopped before he could 'Bakana, how long can he stop time for?' thought DIO.

"Hey, what gives? Can you only move for a little bit in stopped time, hmmm, i wonder if he can even hear me?" said Zack. He resumed time, DIO continued to charge at Zack and broke his kneecaps with a kick "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zack "ZA WARUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE!" yelled DIO.

Time froze, and Zack was stuck there as DIO flew away "Roada Rolla Da!" he yelled, crashing through the roof and slamming the machine on Zack, DIO's time stop ran out and it resumed. Except… it didn't resume.

Zack stopped time right whenever the road roller was about to hit him and got out of the way. "W-What's this? My body's movements are slowing down… no, they're stopping entirely!" he said, completely frozen. Zack walked up behind him "Good Grief, I can't believe you tried something like this, here's some payback for my legs!"

Zack struck DIO's legs over and over until they finally broke, then he resumed time. DIO;s legs spurted blood and he went flying "Looks like I win DIO, now I need to get to class." said Zack, turning around and then walking away. 'You rotten piece of shit! I, the mighty DIO, will not rest until I defeat you, no matter the method.' he thought.

Just then the principle walked up behind DIO "Excuse me son, but that violates the schools dress code, no hats" he said, snatching DIO's turban off. "Wh- What did you just do?!" exclaimed DIO, but before the principle could answer him DIO disintegrated in the sunlight.

THE END.


End file.
